The Dreamer
by BossKitty
Summary: He dreamed of pain and torture. He knew he had to save her, but who is she? And where is InuYasha and the rest of the group? This story is not for Kikyo lovers and I will bash on the rest of the group. Rated M for language, adult themes, and violence!


Ch 1 The Change

"Oh God No!! PLEASE NO!!" A voice cried out into the night.

"Hold on! Just hold on, I'm coming for you!" He shouted. It was always the same. She'd scream and he would shout out to her and then start running to her. Tonight was no different.

After he played his part and shouted he took off as fast as he could after the voice that haunted his nights. The scenery never changed either. He was running through a forest. One that looked familiar to him, but he could never quite figure it out. It must be autumn because the leaves were on the forest floor and the trees were bare. Leaving everything looking like it was dead. The dream was always the same, so he knew the way. He just let his feet carry him.

He was getting close to his destination. He knew what was next.

"5... 4... 3... 2..." He counted. Just as he was about to say one the screaming started. It was a blood curdling scream. He felt his blood freeze everytime he heard them. {Right on time} he thought.

Always the same. He knew what he was about to see was going to sicken him. But he couldn't stop it and he wouldn't be able to look away.

He came to a sudden stop just inside the clearing. The clearing would be truly beautiful if not for the scene that was going to play out in front of him. It was surrounded by trees. All shapes and sizes. In the summer there would be flowers everywhere. He felt like he should know this clearing. But just like the forest he couldn't place it. It was like it was on the tip of his tongue but he could never get it to come out the rest of the way.

That is when he saw the most disturbing sight he had ever come across. He wanted to scream out his frustration, his anger that he could do nothing, his feeling of impotence. Before him in the center of the clearing was a demon and a woman. He was never able to see their faces, they seemed to be encased in a fog like mask blurring their features. He wasn't sure he wanted to know who they were. He didn't think he could handle seeing the womans features. They always wore the same clothing as well. The demon was in a blood red ceremonial robe and had long jet black hair. The woman wore an ice white set of pelts much like his own. Her hair was an inky black color and had the same ice white color streaked through it as her pelts.

He stood there watching the scene play out before his eyes. Helpless to anything else but watch. The demon grabbed the woman by the throat and picked her up off of her feet with one hand. With his other hand he ripped the beautiful pelts off of her to reveal her lush body. If he were to see the woman in another situation he would be highly aroused. And all he could do was stand there and watch as he seethed in his impotent rage.

The demon hissed at the girl and said "Now sweet child, you and your powers shall belong to me."

The demon did something to the woman, but he couldn't see because of the fog masks.

"NO! I belong to another! I will never belong to you! I would rather die than be anything of yours." she whispered. Her windpipe still being closed off be the hand around her throat.

"You will be mine and even if I have to beat you into submission you will be mine." The demon then raised his free hand and slapped the girl so hard that her face snapped to the side and had it not been for his grip on her throat she would have flown to the other side of the clearing. The demon continued his assault on her, punching her in the face, stomach, and everywhere else he could easly reach her.

The demon was not done with her though. "You will be mine and together I will rule the world. Life and death will be mine to command. You sweet angel will be mine to command." He could never figure out what the demon had meant by that comment. But he had stopped trying to figure out his dream along time ago. The dream was always the same anyway. He knew what was about to happen.

As the demon went to lay the woman down, it was like everything froze.

{The dream is changing!} He was in complete shock. This never happened.

Then the battered woman lifted her head and looked at him with her piercing chocolate eyes. {Wait I can see her eyes now!! What is going on?}

Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Then she spoke in a melodious voice for the first time. "I'm sorry my love. You must wake up and find me. Save me please my love. There isn't much time left and you must find me my love. I belong to you and no one else. Though my heart doesn't know it yet, it will soon. You must find and recognize me before then. Please forgive me my love." And with those words everything went on as if usually did.

The demon slammed the woman down on the ground and pierced her jugglar with his fangs. He used his now free hands to rip his robes off and then preceded to lower himself onto the woman. Positioning his....

Koga jackknifed off of his pelts screaming.


End file.
